Long way home
by Mandje
Summary: AU in a world where humans have discovered the existence of vampires: Carlisle, Edward and the rest of the Cullen family are captured and used as slaves. But when they fall in love everything changes. Carlisle/Esme Edward/Bella Jasper/Alice
1. Prologue

**Summary:** AU in a world where humans have discovered the existence of vampires: Carlisle, Edward and the rest of the Cullen family are captured and used as slaves. But when they fall I love everything changes and the war between vampires and humans begins.

**A/N:** In this story both Esme and Bella are human and related to each other(They have never met the Cullens before).

**Paring: **Carlisle/Esme Edward/Bella, Jasper/Alice Emmet/Rosalie

Enjoy and **please **don't forget to **review!!!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Long way home****: Prologue **

**Carlisle POV**

My shift was almost over. It had been a long night at the hospital, helping the victims of a traffic accident was not very easy. I knew it wasn't safe for me to work here any longer but still I kept coming back every night for my shift.

Since people had found out about vampires, things had changed. The entire world had been divided into small communities surrounded by walls. So was the town I still lived in with my family: Forks, in the state that was formally known as Washington.

It was very dangerous for vampires to live in human communities because they hunted everyone who was even suspected of being a vampire down. They had invented some kind of weapon to paralyze us so we were easier to catch.

The city's that were not protected by walls on the other hand, were ruled by the vampires. Every single human that dared to wander around in such a city, was sure to be dead a few minutes later. Los Angeles was one of those city's.

"Goodnight doctor Cullen" Nurse Betty waved at me as I walked by the nurse station, still lost in thought.

The only reason me and my family still lived inside a community run by humans was because we were different. Only a small group of vampires around the world survived on animal blood instead of human blood. Sadly enough these vampires were rejected by the others of their kind and therefore it was safer to live with the humans instead of wandering around without a home and taking the risk of being killed by your own kind.

I suspected that many people at the hospital knew I was a vampire. What I did not know was why they hadn't fired me yet. I walked to my silver Mercedes that was parked outside. I would never give up my job in the hospital voluntarily.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As I approached the driveway of our house 10 minutes later, I saw something bright and shinny through the trees of the forest. It didn't take me long to realize what it was: Fire.

Without thinking I drove towards the house as fast as my silver Mercedes would go. When suddenly out of nowhere something slammed into my car. With a loud crunch of breaking glass, I was propelled through the windshield before landing on the dirt road a few meters further.

The fact that 'accidents' like these couldn't kill vampires, didn't mean it didn't hurt us. I grunted as I got on all fours in my attempt to get back up. Behind me I heard footsteps approach. I hoped it was Edward, Jasper or any of my other children, but deep down I knew that wouldn't be the case.

"We've got ya now bloodsucker!!!" I heard a heavy male voice yell at me. I knew he was not the only one. As I tried to turn around to see how many people where there, something hard connected with my head.

I shook of the dizziness and growled preparing to attack whoever came near me. Normally I would never attack a human, but this time they threatened to kill me, and I had to make sure my family was alright.

I got to my feet in a burst of adrenaline and swirled around to face the crowd of people that were standing behind me. I saw at leas a dozen men and woman staring at me with horror and hatred in their eyes.

"My god it's doctor Cullen" I heard several people gasp. Before I could react I heard a terrifying scream coming from the house which I recognised immediately: Alice.

With my vampire speed I ran towards the house leaving the crowd of people staring after me. Then I noticed there were more people. All gathered around our house, watching it burn down to the ground.

That was the last thing I remembered before I felt something stab my shoulder. It was a needle. I fell to the ground and everything went black……….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_That was the first chapter I hope you liked it! Don't worry the romance part will come soon. Along with more exciting things lol. Sorry for any spelling errors I made…please review and let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm really happy you liked the first chapter!:) I've been in Canada for the last few week, so I haven't been able to update. Sorry for that.

**A/N:** I know needles don't pierce their skin, but please read on and find out what really happened! I had to find something other than decapitation and fire to hurt them with. And Charlie, Esme and Bella aren't the nicest persons torwards vampires quite yet, but no worries that will change soon

**Disclaimer: **No, Twilight is not mine. And the song at the begining also isn't mine......just doing this for fun not profit!  
_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_They are turning my head out __  
__To see what I'm all about __  
__Keeping my head down __  
__To see what it feels like now __  
__But I have no doubt __  
__One day, we are gonna get out _

_**Long way home: Chapter **__**1**_

"Carlisle?!" I heard a familiar voice call my name. It sounded far away..........

"Carlisle wake up!" I heard the voice call for me again. This time it sounded closer and more clear. I slowly opened my eyes, and had to blink several times to focus on my surroundings.

The first thing I saw were rusty iron bars. I was trapped in a cage. "Carlisle what's going on?!" the familiar and demanding voice I heard earlier, belonged to my son Edward. He too was trapped in a cage next to mine. I was glad he was alright. Or at least he seemed to be for now.

"I don't know" I answered Edward with the truth. I looked around and saw that we were trapped in a huge space that looked like a basement. The whole place was packed with cages similar to mine and Edward's. Some of them were empty, while others had unconscious or awake vampires in them.

Next to my cage on the other side I saw Alice. She was slumped against the cage bars, still unconscious. I scanned the room for the rest of my family, and found Emmet in the far left corner of the basement, Jasper and Rosalie's cages were next to Edwards.

I grabbed the bars of my cage with both hands and tried to bend them away from each other. "It's no use, I've tried that already" Edward said. I sighed and sat back. It must be that thing they shot me with, normally it wouldn't have been a problem to escape this place.

Suddenly I heard a click and the neon light above our heads was switched on. I heard footsteps coming down the dusty wooden stairs in the corner of the room. Two men entered the basement. One was a big bald man who looked a lot like professional wrestler. And the other was a smaller normal build man, with black hair, brown eyes and a moustache.

Relief came over me as the man with the moustache stepped into the dimly lit basement. It was Chief Swan or Charlie as his friends called him. He was with the Forks police force and we had worked together on serveral occasions.

This was before the whole 'Capture and Destroy all vampires' madness. Since then the police, including Charlie, were to busy blaming all the vampires of every murder in the city. That there was no need to bring in a docter to find out the cause of death anymore.

"Charlie" I called out to him. Maybe he didn't have the power to get us out of here, but I was sure he would understand me and my familly had to stay together.

Charlie walked over to Emmet's cage without showing a sign that he heard me. I waited patiently. I would try again when he came closer.

"This one's new, we captured him near Forks high school along with a few others" The big bald man explained to Charlie, who started to write things down on the clipboard he was holding.

They did this with every vampire in the room; the bald man explained were the vampire was captured and Charlie wrote everything down. Eventually they stopped at my cage.

"Charlie it's me Carlisle" I whispered to him. "Shut up vampire!" The bald wresler look alike yelled at me as he took a step forward.

"Calm down Bob" Charlie put a hand on the bald man's shoulder to hold him back. I was sure Charlie would explain to Bob this was a mistake, that he knew I wasn't dangerous.

But instead Bob started to explain that they followed me from the hospital, burned our house and captured me. Charlie didn't look at me he just wrote everything down and moved on to Edward's cage.

After they were done they headed back for the stairs. "Charlie wait!" I tried again, even though I knew it was no use. This time though, Charlie shot me a quick glance, his eyes were not filled with regret but with anger, anger torwards me. The lights were turned off and Charlie was gone before I knew it.

"You knew him dad?" I head Alice ask me. She was the only one who acalled me dad, Rosalie only called me that when she wasn't angry with me for some reason.

"I did" Was all I managed to reply, I was still shocked by the fact Charlie would do something like this to us. We weren't the best friends but we oftenly got together to discuss our work, which oftenly led to coversations about our family's.

I sighed and leaned back against the bars, now all we could do was wait.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Early the next morning the light came on again, this time there were more people comming down the stairs. Dust fell down into the basment and the old wooden stairs seemed to have trouble carrying the weight of all the people who were on it.

Bob came down first followed by Charlie and two girls. The first was small and thin, she had long brown hair and twinkling brown eyes. The second was older, and taller her hair was slightly lighter and she had the most briljant chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen.

I reconised them. Charlie had shown me their pictures once, these were his daugters: Bella and Esme. They looked older than in the pictures I had seen.

"This was the suprise?!" the Youngest daugther Bella looked irritated. Next to me I heard Edwards grab the bars of his cage.

"Well Bells, It's your sixteenth birthday, so I decided it was time for you to have your own vampire" Charlie explained. These days it was pretty common to have a vampire as a slave.

"Great dad, that really wat I wanted for my birthday" Bella's voice was sarcastich, she obviously wasn't interested in her fathers idears.

Charlie signed and looked around the room, ignoring me as his eyes stopped at Edward's cage. "That one will do" He told Bob while waving his hand torwards the cage next to mine.

Bob stepped forward with a smirk on his face. As he reached for the gun that was strapped to his belt. When he was close enough to Edward he aimed the gun at Edward who was still looking at Bella Swan, and didn't even seem to notice he was about to be shot.

When the gun was fired I was suprised to see a small spider like creature come out of it. In less then half a second the silver creature had landed on Edward's neckm and seemed to drill its way throug his skin. A small blue flash was seen before Edward fell down unconscious hitting his head against the iron bars.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!" Both Alice and Rosalie yelled out together, while Jasper and Emmet tried to bend the bars of their cages, with no luck. "Let him go!" Rosalie seemed close to crying as she realized what was about to happen.

"Charlie don't do this!" I yelled as Bob opened the cage and dragged Edward out. While Bella and Esme looked at their father not understanding what was happening, Charlie still ignored me and pushed his daugthers back torwards the strairs. Followed by Bob who threw Edward over his shoulder as if he was a feather.

And just like that Edward was gone and only five of us remained....................

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that day someone came down the stairs agian, I didn't pay attention to whoever it was.

They tooked Edwards, and the promise I had made to myself to keep my familly together no matter what was broken.

"You! Vampire!" I looked up as I heard the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. It was Esme Swan. I looked at her exspectantly. She was standing only a few feet away from my cage.

"You are coming with us too" She said, it wasn't a question but a statement. "My dad said he wanted to buy you aswell". She waited for me to say something. Her brown eyes were twinkeling. That's when I realized she didn't come here to mock or insult me, she was just curious about me, about vampires. "Well, I'll be seeing you around then miss Swan" I answered politly. I knew everyone around her must have filled her head with bad stories about vampires

"Esme, where are you?" Charlies muffeled voice could be heard from upstairs. And she looked at me once more before barreling up the stairs. On one side I was relieved Edward wouldn't be alone, but on the other I would have to leave the rest of my family behind.

Alice shot me a knowing glance, "We'll be back together before you know it dad" Rosalie said suddenly. And both Japer and Emmet nodded.

Two hours later Bob came back downstairs this time he casually strolled up to my cage, before grabbing the gun and aiming it at me. I didn't even see or hear the gun being fired. I felt the needle like sting again before I too was taken by darkness.

**To be continued...........**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I hoped you liked it! Thanks again for all the great reviews! I'm still looking for a __**beta reader**__ so sorry about al the errors I made in the story. If you are interested please let me know. If you have any question please send me a message._

_**Don't forget the review please. **_


End file.
